During the manufacture of a display device, as an indispensable process, it is necessary to adhere two membrane materials together, e.g., laminate a polarizer onto a panel. Usually, a roller lamination device is used, and FIG. 1 shows the roller lamination device in the related art. Through the roller lamination device, before the lamination, a portion of a to-be-laminated membrane material 1 is placed onto a platform 2, and the other portion of the to-be-laminated membrane material 1 is placed onto a roller 3, i.e., the to-be-laminated membrane material is supported by both the platform 2 and the roller 3. After alignment information has been acquired by a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) functioning as an image collection mechanism above the membrane material 1, another membrane material is placed onto another roller arranged opposite to the roller 3. Then, the two rollers rotate at the same time, so as to adhere the two membrane materials onto each other.
FIG. 1 shows an ideal state during the membrane material lamination. However, along with the advent of a flexible display device, the membrane materials of the display device become thinner and softer. During the alignment, as shown in FIG. 2, in the case that the portion of the membrane material 1 is placed onto the roller 3, an edge of the membrane material 1 may be curved due to the existence of gravity or any other factors. At this time, it is impossible for the CCD to acquire the alignment information normally, so the lamination cannot be performed normally.